Operation Heroes
by MSteele
Summary: This is an AU that takes place instead of the Season 4 finale, where Henry gets caught by the police before reaching Isaac. He spends the next three years in the foster system trying to figure out a way to save his family. He meets two sisters who actually believe his tale. They begin devising a plan to save his family.
1. Operation put on hold

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. I only own two characters in total. This is just a fan fiction. Hope you enjoy! :D

Chapter one

Henry awoke dazed and confused on the floor of the loft. He called out into the emptiness to try and prove what his thoughts were telling him as he made his way down the stairs, "Grandma? Grandpa? Hook?" He called looking around the small space known as a home. He hears a cry coming from the crib where Neal lays. Henry scoops the baby trying to calm the baby. After feeding Baby Neal and putting him back in the crib he promises the baby he would be right back.

Leaving the apartment he begins searching the rest of the town. Calling out as he goes hoping for a reply. Even if it was only one other person that would be okay. Of coarse Neal was still her for the same reason Henry himself was. Neither one of them were born in the Enchanted Forest or any realm but this one. A realm with no magic.

Heading to the mansion that had been his only home for ten years, Henry grabbed pictures of himself with Regina. After his stop there he headed back to the loft, where Neal was still sound asleep. He collected some more pictures. Some of Emma, David, and Mary-Margret. Picking up Neal careful not to wake him Henry sets him in the stroller seat and fastened the baby into the seat before removing the seat from the stroller. Grabbing his bag with the book and the photos Henry carried his infant Uncle out of the loft and headed to the nearest car. Though he had been around enough times to see it, Henry still was not sure how to fasten the seat all the way in properly. When he felt fairly sure Neal would be safe Henry got in the front seat of his mothers Mercedes and started driving down the road.

After crossing the town line he stopped at the nearest Diner. The one Regina had told Robin about. He left the car running and got out of the car. Entering the small Diner he approached the counter where a waitress stood watching as he approached her," Nice parking job, ya old enough to drive?" She asked.

When he reached the counter he replied, "Yeah, are you?" The waitress just smiled. Henry then said," I need your help," continuing after laying out four pictures, " Have you seen any of these people?" The waitress looks at each picture carefully, " Uh, no. No I haven't."

Before she can continue Henry says, "They're my family, are you sure?" He didn't realize his worried tone could come across differently. The waitress looks up and him, "Why don't I ask the others." She leaves her spot and heads to the back with her phone already to her ear, talking in a hushed tone to the person on the other end of the line. At that Henry collects his pictures and leaves hurriedly. He stops abruptly when he sees a book on the shelf titled _Heroes and Villains_ , taking down a copy of the book he sees Issac's face on the back cover. Henry pockets the book before exiting the Diner.

He didn't notice the man in the corner booth who had been observing the entire thing. The man had even taken a moment to write the license plate number on a napkin. Henry sped off unaware the the cops knew what he was driving. As he drivers he pulls out his phone and starts looking for things on Goole about Isaac Heller. He found a book signing happening that night. Stepping on the gas Henry heads off to the signing.

All was going well until red and blue lights were in the rear view mirror. Henry pulls to the side of the road and puts the car in park. When the officer reaches to driver's door Henry rolls down the window. The officer leans down to get a better look. "License and registration, please." Henry stares at the man. The officer stands there waiting for Henry to move.

"I don't have it," is all he says.

"Where are your parents kid?"

"I don't know. They've gone missing, all of them," passing the officer the pictures as Neal wakes once more getting to officer to look in the back window. The officer takes the picture looking through each one and looks back at Henry.

With a sympathetic look the officer says, " How 'bout I take you and your brother to the station with me and we can try and sort this out. We can leave this car her and I can send for someone to pick it up if that will make you feel better."

Henry shuts the engine off taking the keys and placing them in his pocket before stepping out and opening the back door to get Neal's car seat out as well. Shutting the door and locking the car the officer takes Henry back to his parked cruiser and helps situate the baby seat in the back with Henry. During the ride the officer gets standard information. Though Henry gives his true first name he knows no one would find Storybrooke so he gives Swan as his and Neal's last name.

After hours of sitting at the station with the officer and taking care of Neal the officer gets up from his desk and walks over to Henry, "Kid, there are only records of your mother, Emma Swan. She disappeared four years ago from Boston. Then reappeared in New York two years ago with you in her custody. Then you both disappeared are no other records to match any of the other names. We can keep looking but until we find something, you and your brother are going to have to go to a foster home."

Henry stares at the man in disbelief. The officer leads Henry to another room where a woman in a business suit is standing there waiting, folder in hand. She gives Henry a smile and takes Neal in her open hand. The officer opens the doors for them. Patting Henry's shoulder and promising to let him know when they find something the officer leaves him at the van.

It's eight thirty by the time Henry and Neal are brought to the foster home. The couple that have taken them in already have three other foster kids in the house. They welcome Henry and the woman takes Neal as the man takes Henry's bag into the house. Henry follows behind the couple and into the nice two story house. He looks around at the well decorated rooms. It has a sort of homey feel but it wasn't home and he knew that. Along the walls as you go up the stairs hang framed pictures of children. He assumes they get a group photo every time new kids come into this house even if it's only for a little while.

"I'm not sure if you have eaten yet, Henry, but there is some of dinner from tonight in the fridge," the woman, Alex Lester, says with a smile.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry," he responds glumly checking the clock. The book signing was over. The man, Nolan, led him up the stairs to the room he would be sharing with the other boy. A broad shoulder, two hundred pound, blonde boy that looked over from his video games to size Henry up. Nolan gave Henry his bag," The bottom bed is Nick's."

Henry climbed onto the top bunk as Nolan left and asked, "Where will Neal be sleeping?"

Nolan turned around with a small smile, "In our room. Don't worry your brother will be safe there."

Henry nodded as Nolan shut the door. Nick pauses the game and looks up at Henry before standing up at 6'0 and looks Henry in the eyes. Henry looks at the boy before pulling the book out of his bag. He flips it open and looks at the Horror of what Isaac has done.

"Listen, nerd," sounded Nick's deep voice," this is my room. Just 'cause you are staying here don't mean nothing. And if you try to smuggle your baby brother in here at night, I will get you kicked out of the house. I ain't gonna deal with anything messing up my sleeping pattern or my video game time. Got it? Good!" Nick then sat back down and started playing his game again.

Henry sat on his bed and looked between Isaac's work and the story book that started it all. Quietly, so Nick can't hear Henry whispers, "Don't worry guys, I'll find a way to fix this."


	2. Operation Wait for the Right Time

**A/N: All the Once Upon A Time characters look like they do in the show, I don't think I need to go into detail on their description because we've all watched the show. Disclaimer is in chapter one. Hope you enjoy! :D**

The first day of school wasn't too bad, except for he was in that we're as low as he could be in until they knew where he was intellect wise. He was given a standard test to see where he belonged for each subject. Even though he had lived in a small town, Henry was a very bright kid. Of course, he had gotten his clever mischievous side from his father. However, he mixed his mischievousness with his actual intellect and that is how he figured out the history within the book. With each class came that subjects standardized test.

By the time Henry got to The Lester's house he was exhausted. The Mrs. Lester stayed at the house and greeted the kids when they got home. Being fifteen Henry was a freshman in High School. He was no exception to the teenage boy snacking. He went up stairs and put his bag on his bed before heading into the living room where Mrs. Lester sat plying with Neal. Henry walked over and smiled at his uncle.

"How was your first day of school, Henry? Did you make any friends?" Mrs. Lester asked when she noticed his presences.

"I just had a lot of placement tests and everything, since they couldn't find anything on me for school. I kept to myself all day," he added the last part with a shrug. "Can I get a snack?"

"Of course dear, mi casa es tu casa," Mrs. Lester smiled.

Henry smiled and headed into the kitchen. Sitting on the counter top in a nice bowl sat bright red apples. He turned away from the apples and searched the kitchen and familiarized himself with the set up as well. Finding the peanut butter and bread, Henry slapped together a peanut butter sandwich and ate it. After his snack he wasn't sure what to do. He was so used to having homework after school, he was lost.

That night the entire house sat at the table for dinner, "Well, since this is our first real meal with our newest members why don't we go around and introduce ourselves!" Mrs. Lester said as they all ate. No one really made an attempt to start it, "Nick, why don't you start? Then we will go clockwise," Mrs. Lester decided.

The big blonde that Henry had to share a room with continued eating. He began talking with food in his mouth causing Henry to cringe in disgust. Through the food and with Nick's lack of grammar he said, "'M Nick. I haven't ever met my parents and I play video games."

"I'm Madeline, I was put in the foster system when I was three. This is my fourth home," said the petite red head next to Nick. She was a freshman too, she had told Henry who to avoid before she had parted ways with him to go to her classes.

Next was Mr. Lester, both adults had introduced themselves to him last night so it was the eight year old, dirty blonde haired, girl, "My name is Elise, I never met my family," her voice was so soft that Henry had to strain his ears to hear her.

Next was Henry, taking a deep breath he started, "My name is Henry. The only reason why I am here is because my family has gone missing."

It was silent for only a moment before Nick stopped eating for a minute. He locked his eyes with Henry's before a devious smirk crosses his face. Henry sat there waiting for whatever was about to happen. For some reason Henry had this sense of fear wash over him, he hadn't felt this since he was ten. The sense of fear he would get when he knew his mother was angry, the anger that made him fearful of what was going to happen to him.

"Maybe, your books have the answer, Nerd. According to your notes they do, Mr. Fairy tale boy. Why don't you go ask Grandma Snow White? She tell you all your problems can be solved with singing," the big guy taunts.

Henry grips his fork until his knuckles turned white. The other two kids are looking between the boys. Mr. and Mrs. Lester are glancing at each other silently asking each other what they should do. Henry was infuriated, the big brute just grinned at Henry. Henry knew the idiot had gone through his things the only question is when, he was playing video games until sometime after Henry finally went to bed.

"What's wrong Henry? Are you having flash backs?"

Without a word Henry stands up and walks into the kitchen. He digs around the drawers until he finds as close to matches as he can and walks back into the dining room. Henry sets the kitchen knife next to Nick and holds his own.

* * *

The fight never happened. Instead Nick was sent to a new foster home. As it turns out Henry was not the first and won't be the last kid Nick tormented in hopes of getting them kicked out. Though the Lester's told him he didn't have to, Henry cleaned up the kitchen. After that he showered and just went to bed. At least he told them he was going to bed.

The two girls knew he wasn't asleep. They saw the light of the flashlight under the door. Henry stayed up late into the night jotting notes down and trying to figure out how he was going to get his family back. He had no way to find Isaac let alone get to him. He would have to think like both a villain and a hero in order to stop Isaac. Henry knew Isaac was the villain, the only way to find a villain is to think like a villain.

The next morning Henry was woken up, he had slept past his alarm and only had fifteen minutes left to get ready for school. He had fallen asleep with his story book open to the page that had been changed when his mom and Hook went back in time. With one glance at the page Henry shut the book and put it in his backpack before rushing to get dressed. He grabbed a pop tart as he left for school.

Today he had been given classes he was smart enough to be in. Most of them were Honors classes. In his English class he met a girl with reddish brown hair and freckles. Her name is Lux Kennedy. At lunch Lux invited Henry to sit at her table with her friends. He hesitated, Lux's friends didn't look like the crowd he belonged to, he sat down anyway and was introduced to each of them. It wasn't until he started talking to them that he realized they were his crowd. Some of them had more reasonable subjects to talk about, others would be on one topic one minute you tune out, you tune back in less than a minute later and they are on a completely different topic and you try to connect the two topics, but you just can't.

* * *

Days turned into months and though Henry wouldn't admit it, he was starting to lose hope in ever finding a way to save his family. With each passing day Henry read deeper and deeper into every line in Isaac's evil book. Not once had he seen Emma's name even mentioned by a character. All he found that could even remotely be her was a crazy hag locked away in a tower. If Henry wasn't trying to save his family or going to school, he was helping take care of Neal. His phone never left his hand while with Neal. He recorded and labeled each day.

The day Neal said his first word was a Saturday. Neal had been "m"-ing a lot in the months leading up to it. So on the day Neal spoke Henry had been video taping.

"Neal, can you say hi to mommy and daddy and sissy?" Henry asked in that baby voice he didn't know he had picked up on. Mrs. Lester always spoke to Neal that way and so at some time Henry started to as well.

"Mmm. Mama Dada!" Neal squealed bouncing as he continued, "mama mama mama!"

Smiling behind the camera Henry layed out the four pictures for Neal,"Neal, whose this?"

"Mama!"

"Whose this?"

"Mama!"

"No, that's Emma."

"Mma!"

"Whose this?"

"Mama!"

"No, that's Daddy."

"Dada!"

Henry shut off the video as Mrs. Lester walked in with a smile as Neal continued squealing. She then walked over and sat down next to Henry looking at the picture on the ground.

"That's a cute family. I can see why you want to get back to them," Mrs. Lester smiles, "You look like you mother. She looks like her sister, but also like your father."

Henry holds back a smirk. Mrs. Lester assumed Emma was married to David. He shook his head, "That isn't my father that's my g-u-Godfather."

Mrs. Lester scrunched her eyebrows together in thought, "Whose the other woman?"

"That's my adopted mom. My birth mom gave me up but had an open adoption," it was true to an extent and that's all that mattered.

"Mrs. Lester?" Henry looked up and asked, "Can I have friend over? She and I have an English project to work on," another half truth.

"Yes, of course Henry. She can stay over for dinner to if she'd like. And please stop calling me Mrs. Lester, call me Alex," she smiled at him, as Neal babbled throwing Mama's out randomly making Henry smile a bit.

He collected the photos and kissed Neal's head before he headed up stairs and texting Lux. About fifteen minutes later a small car drops Lux off and Alex answers the door. She invites Lux in and calls for Henry. As Henry comes down the stairs he hears Madeline call from upstairs, "No girls allowed in your room with the door shut, Henry!"

Henry rolled his eyes and stopped int the kitchen where Lux and Alex were. Lux looks over and smiles, "Ready to work on our project?"

"You can be upstairs in your room just leave to door open," Alex states causing Henry to blush a little bit.

Henry turns and heads to the stairs with Lux following. That is until she see Neal in the living room, "Whose this little guy?"

"That's Neal."

"Now, is he?"

"Yes, I'll explain later."

"No! Mama!" Neal yells, looking at Henry.

When the two get to the room Henry grabs the books and sets them on the ground for her to look at. She starts flipping through _Once Upon A Time_.

"Okay, so how are you and Neal related?"

"He's my Uncle. My mom is Emma or Princess Leia," he says showing her the picture of Emma being put in the wardrobe and at the Royal Ball.

"How did your mom go from a full grown woman to an infant?"

"She fell through a time portal. She had messed up something so she had to fix it that's why she is at the Ball. Anyway, Neal is my mom's brother. Their parents are Snow White and Prince Charming. This is the true History of my family."

Lux flips through the book trying to retain as much information as she can to tell her sister. Henry then shows her _Heroes and Villains_. He lets her look through the paper back.

"This is what happened to them after we released the Author so my mom, Regina, could finally be happy."

"Wait, I thought you said Emma was your mom."

"She is. She's my birth mom. Regina adopted me."

"Okay, so what are we going to do?"

"We need to find out exactly what happens and find Isaac before he seals their fates by writing a sequel."

"Okay, I'm in. Saving Fairy tale people, is it okay if my sister helps?"

"Sure, I'll take as much help as I can," Henry says, smiling thankful that he didn't give up hope.


	3. Operation English Project

**A/N: Disclaimer is in the first chapter. Hope you enjoy! Sorry for the short chapter.**

Chapter three

Now with two extra people willing to help Henry save his family, things seemed to be looking up. He was in class one day when out of the blue he remembered something his mom, Emma, said years ago,

 _"'This is how good wins. You do something good and people see it and then they want to help you.'"_

 _"'Maybe you're right.'"_

 _"'You see Henry, we don't have to fight dirty.'"_

Of course, that had been when she was running for Sheriff but in a way her words still held truth. Maybe he had been wrong thinking that having the mind set as a villain to find Isaac would be best. He smiled at the memory. It wasn't until he felt an elbow in his ribs that he returned to reality. His teacher Mr. James was standing at the front the class looking expectantly at Henry.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't listening," Henry admitted.

With a sigh Mr. James repeats, "Where are the quad muscles located in the body?"

"The thigh," Henry answers.

At the end of the day, science was his last subject of the day, Mr. James asked Henry to stay back for a minute. This caused students to 'oooh' as they always do at moments like that. Henry stayed back packing his bag slowly. He waited until the door closed behind the last students before he looked up at Mr. James.

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Henry, I know sometimes life gets messy and hard to deal with," Mr. James began with a soft smile, "I've been in you position before, you just have to have hope."

"I'm sorry, sir, I'm not sure what you think I'm going through," Henry says confused.

"Your parents are going through a divorce, it's actually quiet a common thing. Things will get better and they will still love you."

"My parents are not getting a divorce. My moms aren't even married. They are fine. Everything will work out," was all Henry said to a stunned Mr. James. As he walked out of the class room he heard, "Two moms? Hmm," from Mr. James, then he walked to the car pick up where Madeline was waiting for Alex to get them.

Meanwhile at the Kennedy house Lux's older sister, Avery, was finishing up her job, she worked from home that way she and Lux could spend time with each other. The dark haired nineteen year old had become Lux's guardian after a horrible incident with their parents. Since Avery was seventeen at the time and had a job, transportation, and a home she saved Lux from the foster system. As she "clocked out" the door knob turned and Lux walked into the house, bag slung over one shoulder, and reddish brown hair that had been in a nice bun this morning, now sat in a pony bun. A pony bun is when you pull your hair out of a bun, but half of the hair falls all the way through the bun.

Lux walks into her room and flops onto her bed after tossing her bag to the ground. Avery pulls up the window she had up since Lux told her about Henry's problem. It took some late hours and very meticulous searching but she found some interesting things about this Storybrooke. Avery got up from the desk and walked to Lux's room. Lux was laying on her bed looking through her music list on her phone.

"You got Homework?"

"Yes."

"You hungry?"

"Yep."

"You want Taco Bell?"

Lux slams her phone down on the mattress, "YES!"

"You want to invite Henry?"

"Sure," Lux answers nonchalantly as she picks up her phone picking up where she left off.

A half hour later Avery was pulling up to the Lester's home and honked for Henry. Books in hand the teen steps out of the house calling to the foster mom he would be back later. Henry walked over to the well loved, red, '99 Dodge Neon. Getting into the back seat and shutting the door he looks at Avery in the rear view mirror.

"I brought the books for you to look at, see if you can find anything. I have been over this book a million times and it still seems to have surprises in it."

"Alright, I'd love to look at it," Avery happily stated as she drives.

This was the first time Henry was actually meeting Avery. Though Lux had talked about her a few times. Henry was surprised by her bubble, energetic, façade. He could see in her eyes that she carried many secrets that she refused to share. She also had a look, that he had seen from quiet a few people. Emma being one. He grew accustomed to seeing it during his time in Neverland. He made a mental note to ask Lux about it some other time. When they got to the fast food restaurant Avery took the two teens orders and had them pick a table. Henry sat the books on the table, getting some confused looks from people. With a smile he turned to them and said,"It's an English project."

Mid-meal Henry started explaining the entire situation to Avery. He watched her as he talk picking up on how concentrated she was, almost like she was hanging on to every word he said. When they finished eating Lux threw the trash away as Henry and Avery looked through the books.

"Now there is a page that just appeared like the book. My mom and her sort of boyfriend, Robin Hood, we're looking for clues and this page just appeared," Henry explained unfolding the page that had been folded, ripped up, and then taped back together. He saw the puzzled look on the sisters faces, with a laugh he added, "their relationship is complicated right now."

Avery took the page and scanned over it soaking in the details like a sponge soaks in water. Looking at the page number she opened the big book to that page, "So, they had been given a future but it was altered?"

"Exactly, Isaac had written this page and then chose not to continue with it. Maybe this could help us some how."


	4. Operation Search

**Disclaimer is in chapter one. Hope you Enjoy! Let me know what you think! :D**

Chapter four

The following Saturday Lux woke at 9 am and walked into the living room of the two story four bedroom house. As she walked in she saw an arm dangling over the arm of the couch. Curious she walked around the couch. A deep in sleep Avery lay on the couch. The teen was stretched out, her legs hanging over the opposing arm of the couch, black hair still in a pony tail, blanket wrinkled and only half on the girl. To top it off Avery's laptop sat open on the coffee table, the screen had gone dark from not being used, and her cell phone was on Avery's stomach still emitting music. This all indicated to Lux that Avery had once again stayed up very late searching for answers to help Henry.

Shaking her head Lux left her sister and went into the kitchen. Out of all the choices for food to eat Lux managed to wrangle up a nice hearty bowl of Frosted Flakes and a pop tart. It was not unusual for Avery to fall asleep in the living room. It was very common. However, the usual culprit was a new season of a show on Netflix that Avery decided to binge watch. As Lux ate she checked her phone. She had asked some of her friends if they wanted to hang out, most of her friends had already made plans.

* * *

Henry had been awake for about an hour. After staring at the ceiling he finally got up and headed to the kitchen. The "family" was having a "family fun day" according to Madeline and Elise it was a common thing and they had been surprised the Lester's hadn't done one sooner. Today they were going to the Zoo. It didn't seem like anything big. The biggest thing was they let Henry drive following their directions. It was almost as fun as when Charming had let him drive, back before he regained his memories. The difference was Henry had his permit this time and knew how to drive better.

At the Zoo, Henry stayed mostly to himself, though he gave Neal plenty of attention. The Lester's could see he wasn't really enjoying himself so they decided to talk to him when they got lunch. It had been almost three months since Henry and Neal had been left. Henry was almost done with his Freshman year of high school. Neal was a year old. Sitting down at the table for lunch the Lester's told the two girls to wait in line with Neal for food. Henry stood there since they hadn't said anything. Besides he knew the routine of wanting to talk to someone in private. Henry had been sent away multiple times in cases like when he met his father.

"What do you guys want to talk about?" was all he asked the couple.

"Well, we wanted to make sure you were okay. We know that you are putting yourself into your studies and all but it seems like you aren't doing much socializing," Mr. Lester began.

"Henry, the police officer has contacted us, they are giving up on looking for your family," Mrs. Lester continued.

"No, he said he'd keep me up to date. My family is still out there! It's only been three months!"

"Henry, the officer is certain you and your brother were abandoned by them. We are willing to adopt you and your brother," Mrs. Lester smiled.

"No! Neal isn't even my brother! I lied, he's my uncle! My family didn't leave me. They are trapped. I don't want you to adopt us! We have a family!" Henry yelled, attracting the attention of other people around them.

The Lester's looked at him, they were shocked to say the least. Getting up the couple leave Henry at the table and meet the other kids in the line. Henry texts Lux what is going on. Henry looks around at the crowd of people.

No one really talked the rest of the day. Henry didn't even want to drive home. When they got to the house he got his stuff and went straight to his room. Locking the door behind himself, Henry went to his bed and looked at the photos of his family. Suddenly his phone started to buzz. It was Lux.

"Hey, sorry I didn't text back, I was busy. What's going on?" She asked once the phones connected.

"The Lester's want to adopt Neal and I. They said the police station has contacted them and said they were giving up the search."

"What?! They thought you would be okay with that?"

"Apparently so. They said my family abandoned me and Neal. I got pissed and told them Neal was actually my Uncle."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I don't want to be bounced from home to home like my mom was and I don't want to put Neal through that either."

"Well I guess we have to take the fight to this Author guy. Speed up this process."

"Yeah, the only problem is there is no way to find Isaac."

* * *

The next day after school, Mrs. Lester dropped Madeline off at the house but asked Henry to stay in the car. Leaving the driveway Henry looked at her oddly. She wasn't the type to do anything before homework was finished. It didn't make sense until the car was pulled into the parking lot. Henry internally groaned before sending Lux a short text. Following Mrs. Lester into the building he sat down. She walked up to the front desk and signed him in. She sat down next to him and waited. She was called back. Mrs. Lester was only back there for about ten minutes. When she tapped out so did a woman who looked to be in her forties. She called Henry back. Rolling his eyes he got up and walked into the small room, sitting down on the white leather sofa in the room.

"Hello Henry, my name is Katrina. Now your foster mom told me you were having some trouble. What's going on?" The woman started softly.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I'm not crazy," Henry states looking her dead in the eyes.

"It's okay to talk about what ever is bugging me. I can't tell anyone, if that is what you are afraid of."

"Look, there is nothing to talk about. They want to adopt me but I have a family. I'm not crazy, and I definitely don't need a shrink," getting up he walks out of the office and leaves the building completely. Mrs. Lester had made the mistake of not making sure all the doors were locked. She had only clicked the lock button once. In order to lock the entire car the button had to be pressed twice. Henry opened the passenger door and grabbed his bag. As he shut the door Mrs. Lester walked out of the building, heels clicking on the concrete.

"Henry what are you doing?"

"Doesn't matter," Henry says slinging the bag over his shoulder and jogging off down where she couldn't follow. He pulled out his phone and called Lux

Henry stayed with the Kennedy sisters until about nine that night. He had Avery drive him to the Lester's. When she got there she told him that both her and Lux were available if he needed anything. He thanked her and got out of the car. Avery watched as he used a tree next to the house to climb to the roof by his window. He popped open the window and climbed into his room. She smiled a bit and went home. When she got to the house she found Lux in the kitchen. Avery looked at her sister.

"He's got it kinda rough over there."

"Yeah, that's got to suck, knowing what happened to your family and knowing that the only way to save them is to find one person."

"Yeah," Avery agreed, "what if We took him in? And Neal of course."

"I don't know."

"Why not?"

Lux's cheeks tinged pink.

"No way," Avery smirked, "You like him, don't you?"

"I don't know what your talking about," Lux said blushing another shade of pink.

"Oh my god. Well offering Henry a place is out of the question then!"

"What! Why?"

"Well, I don't want to have to worry about a blossoming romance between you two. I don't want to have to be keeping an eye on you constantly."

"Okay, mom," Lux teased.

"Lux has a crush! Lux has a crush!" Avery sang loudly causing her sister to cover her face trying to hide the blush.

"Stop, Av, I don't have a crush!"

"Bull! My baby sister is growing up so fast," Avery faked a sniffle while whipping a fake tear, "I can already hear wedding bells. Announcing the marriage of Henry and Lux Mills! Or is it Swan?"

"Stop!"

"I'm just teasing Lux," Avery laughed at her red faced sister.

Avery walked up the stairs to her room, smiling. Avery had gotten the second biggest room. The biggest room being the master bedroom. Sitting all spread out on her desk were notes about this whole mystery. With some added questions pertaining to herself more that the entire operation. She had photo copied some pages from the big book. Including the page that was going to be in there but got changed. Sitting at her desk Avery stared at the pages hoping to get something.

"Av! I'm going to get a shower!" Lux called from the other end of the hall.

"Okay!" Avery called back through the door.

Avery turn her attention back to the notes. Then she saw one of the people in the book that got her thinking. She had gone from a help Henry mind set to, get some information for me mind set. She went to her closet and found a box labeled with her name on it. She pulled it out and opened it on her bed searching for the papers she needed. Then she found it.

 ***gasp* What is it that she found? I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out! Muahahahahahaha!**


	5. Operation Family History

chapter four

 **The Enchanted Forest**

 **Many years ago**

Isaac sat down and continued to write. Liking what he had so far. Regina falling for her second chance true love.

 _Standing outside of the pub she glanced inside once more at the man with the Lion tattoo. Plucking up the courage she opened the door and walked in. Her heart was beating erratically in her chest. She walked up to the man and cleared her throat. The man turned to look at her._

 _"Can I help you, M'lady?" The man asked_

 _Regina froze for a moment. Smiling she straightened her posture, "May I speak with you for a moment? In private?"_

 _The man looked at his friends with a knowing smirk before following Regina outside where it was quiet and had cleaner air._

 _"What can I do for a beautiful woman like yourself?"_

 _"Well, first, my name is Regina."_

 _"Robin. Robin of Loxley."_

 _"I was informed by a fairy that there are such thing as second chance true loves. She sprinkled fairy dust and it led me to you."_

 _Robin looked puzzled as she talked. When she was finished he thought on it, "Well, I don't believe I have met my first true love so can that happen?"_

 _"I don't see why not."_

Isaac finished that bit between the two with a well timed kiss. He continued writing about Regina and Robins relationship. How they got married, how Regina welcomed Snow back and welcomed Charming to the family. Though there was about a ten year age gap between Snow and Regina, Snow had Emma. Fourteen years later Regina was finally able to have a child. A daughter. Isaac then decided he didn't like all this happiness.

 _Minutes after Regina and Robin's daughter is born many things happen at once. The infant is sent to another realm some how. Suddenly the clock is sent back. Everyone looses their memories of the past fourteen years._

Isaac is back where he was. He rips out the ages of Robin and Regina together sending them away. Instead, on the new page twenty-three he makes Regina leave the pub.

 **Our World**

 **May 3, 1996**

The early Summer air was cool at this hour in the morning. In a small part of Maine sat a two story house that was home to a fairly young couple. The couple had been married for five years and try as they might, they could not have a child. The sun had yet to come up, the husband however was about the house. Starting the coffee and turning on the news as he did everyday. Everything was playing out as expected. The husband left as his wife was waking up. With a kiss on the lips he left the house to begin his work day. On his drive to work however, things were not usual. About halfway to his office the man noticed something on the side of the rode. Pulling off to look the man stepped out of the car. As he approached the thing it started to cry. Shocked the man ran forward. Squatting down he scooped up the infant. The man walked back to his car and got in holding the child. Pulling out his phone he called his wife.

"What is it, Jim?"

"I found a baby on the side of the rode," Jim replied holding the whimpering child.

"Is it okay?"

"She's in a blanket but that's it. She seems okay."

"Take her to the hospital, I'll meet you there. After I call David and tell him you may be out all day."

Jim agreed before hanging up. Pulling his seatbelt on, he held the infant in one arm and drove to the hospital.

"Well, if she was abandoned than it was within a few hours ago. She seems very healthy and in good shape," the doctor said to the couple.

"What will happen to her?" Jim's wife asked.

"Seeing as she was abandoned we would call social services. They would take her and put her in a suitable foster home until she is adopted," explained the doctor," That is of course if you don't want her."

Jim and his wife looked to each other. Jim made the decision quickly. He turned back to the doctor and smiled, "We will take her."

With a smile the doctor nodded before explaining the process of adoption and everything that would have to be done. Space in their house was no problem, they had plenty of room for a baby. So with all the paperwork done, the Kennedy's took their daughter home.

 **Present Day**

Avery was three at the time that Lux was born. Though by May she would be four. She was upset at first. Now there was a baby in the house, she feared the baby would take all of mommy and daddy's love and leave Avery alone. So needless to say for the first six years Lux and Avery just could not get along. It was constant bickering, to Avery trying to be nice and Lux being a brat. Then at fourteen and ten the two started to get along and spend more time together.

Neither girl knew why until that time they didn't get along. They blamed it on just the normal sibling things. When Avery was twelve she had started to notice things that were different. She looked nothing like either parent. Unlike her sister. Lux had their fathers hair and nose and their mothers personality and chin. Avery didn't have blonde hair, or their fathers personality. By fourteen she would wait until they would leave for shopping or date night, once they left she would go to their room and try and find answers.

It wasn't until two years later that she finally found the truth. She felt stupid for not realizing it sooner. It all made sense too. When she went to her parents about it they weren't mad that she was looking for answers, they were upset that she found out the way she did. By this time she was working after school so she didn't talk with her parents often. She would get home then do homework ate in her room and went to bed. She got a car she payed for on her own and spent more time with Lux or friends. She was mad her parents had kept that from her. She had spent her whole life thinking she was someone different only to have the rug pulled out from under her in a way she never expected. She spent the next six months looking for clues as to who she truly was.

It wasn't until after the death of their father and mother that she gained a clue. A page, much like the one that held Regina and Robin kissing in the pub, appeared in the last place she ever expected. It was during school. Avery was getting out her binder for the class and there it sat in the cover sleeve. Many girls made fancy covers to sit in there. Avery kept hers empty. The image was Regina and Robin with a baby in their arms, at the time it made no sense to her.

Avery sat at her desk staring at the page as she had done many times. She hadn't heard Lux walk in so the older sister jumped when she felt the weight of another person on her shoulders. The you girl laughed.

"What's s this? Is this another missing page? Where'd it come from?"

"Yeah it's a missing page. I've had it for a few years now. It didn't make sense until all this storybook stuff started happening. It looks like this author guy had more than just that one page for a different life," Avery said looking at her sister.

"What's this whole box?" Lux asked turning to look at the box on her sisters bed.

"Stuff about me."

"Like that fact that you were adopted?"

"How'd you know?"

"I heard mom and dad talk about it a few times before they died."

 **A/N:** **Yes I went there! This was sort of a filler/held important detail about Avery. How did all that happen you ask? Well I guess you better hope these crazy kids find Isaac other wise you won't get an answer! Muhahahahaha! Hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think below. Disclaimer is in the first chapter AND there is a trailer for this fanfic on YouTube just look up the title!BYE!**


	6. Operation Needs a Name

**Warning: if you have not seen the season four finale, well you shouldn't even be reading this so never mind. Disclaimer is in the first chapter!**

Chapter six

Avery turned twenty. She hadn't really wanted a big party. Lux however had a different idea. Lux had gathered Avery's closest friends and with Henry's help got Avery out of the house. Avery went along with the two teens and hung out at the mall for most of the day. Lux had gotten her license so she did not allow Avery to drive that day. Avery was a little uneasy with her sister driving her baby, the Neon.

Lux received a text from Avery's best friend letting her know everything was ready. Telling Henry in as few words as possible they led Avery out of the mall and to the car. Avery was going on about the operation and that they should be spending time on that rather than dragging her around all day. The other two ignored her. When they got to the house Lux and Henry got out first. When Avery stepped out she was blinded by her sisters hands. Henry led the sisters to the house. It was quiet.

"Guys, really there is no time for this. I still have a job and adult things that have to be done," Avery sighed as she heard the door shut.

"Av, it's Saturday. You never work on Saturday. Plus you don't do any other adult things except pay bills. And those have been taken care of already," Lux stated making her sisters argument invalid.

Avery sighed and heard someone flip on a light switch. Her eyes were uncovered. As her eyes adjusted to the light people yelled, "Surprise!"

Avery jumped because of the sudden noise. A smile spread across her face when she saw her friends. She gave Henry and Lux each a playful glare, before she was pulled away from the two by her friends. This was the first time Avery had had this much fun in a long time. The group stayed late into the night. The last person to leave was a really good friend. He was one of the closest friends Avery had. He was her best guy friend. Avery was cleaning up and he was helping. Henry was still there but Lux had said she would take him home.

"Hey, Avery could you come help me with something?" Lux called from the kitchen.

Avery walked in where Lux was on the counter eating a piece of cake. Avery put her hands on her hips, "Really?"

"What I wanted some cake!"

Rolling her eyes Avery asked, "What do you need help with?"

Lux waved her over. Avery stepped closer, "What?"

"When are you gonna pluck up the courage and tell him how you feel?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Kellen. When are you going to tell him you like him?"

Avery rolled her eyes,"Why do you care?"

"Because he makes you happy?"

Sarcastically, Avery says, "My happy ending isn't with him."

"Maybe it is. Love is happiness. You have to be open to that. I know with everything that has happened it may be hard to do," Lux says setting the empty plate down," Follow your gut. Or heart."

"I know what my heart says. But, what if, his doesn't, say the same thing?"

"Isn't that a risk you're willing to take? Think of how many possibilities in life you will miss if you are to scared to put yourself out there?"

Avery just shrugs and says, "Is that all you wanted? To tell me I should tell him how I feel?"

Lux smirked a bit, "I think actions speak louder than words in this case."

Rolling her eyes Avery left the kitchen and continued cleaning up. Kellen had been friends with Avery for as long as she could remember. They grew up together. Living not far from each other and attending all the same schools. They were close, to say the least. Kellen was in college about an hour and a half from their hometown so the drive wasn't bad. After the clean up was done Lux drove Henry home. Avery walked Kellen out to his car.

Kellen was 6 foot but he was a runner. He wasn't lanky and he wasn't all muscle. He had close cropped dark brown hair that he didn't let it grow much longer than two inches. Avery liked it more when it was a little grown out. Avery had always been shy when it came to people she liked or people she thought we cute. It was one thing she really didn't like about herself. Since Kellen was her friend however she tended to push her feeling for him aside. She liked where they were, did she wish they could be more? Sometimes. She was scared that if they became more than friends though that it would change and they couldn't be friends like they were now. Kellen was a nice guy and she knew of a few relationships that went bad for him. Especially the last one. They shared stuff like that with each other. That was the only time she ever wanted to punch one of his ex's in the face.

"So, when are you headed back to campus?" Avery asked when they got to his car.

"Probably after noon tomorrow. My mom wants to spend sometime with me before I go back," he says leaning up against his Chevy.

Avery nodded, "Thanks for setting this up and all."

"Don't thank me, Lux has been planning this since January. Besides I showed up shortly before you did."

"You didn't have to come."

"I wanted to. It's not often we get to see each other. With my classes and you working to take care of Lux."

Avery nodded in agreement. She bit the inside of her cheek. Her heart started beating faster.

"Well, I better get back so I'm not sleeping all day," Kellen said with a chuckle making Avery smile.

He opened his door and before she could think she said," Wait."

Kellen looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

Avery closed the little space that was between them and she kissed his lips. She was about to pull away when she felt him hold her to him to kiss her back. When they pulled away Avery was blushing.

"I was wondering if you would ever make a move," Kellen teased with a smile.

Avery groaned, "Was it that obvious?"

"Not at first. I didn't really pick up on it until your friends suggested we should go to Prom together senior year. And I heard some of yours and Lux's conversation earlier."

Avery closed her eyes and smoke her head, "Why didn't you make a move first?"

Kellen shrugged, "I knew you were nervous and I didn't want to back you into anything."

Avery smiled, blushing some more. This time he kissed her first. She kissed him back. After the kiss her hugged her before getting in his car.

"I'll let you know when I get home. And I'm okay with us being friends if that's what you want. Just know -" Kellen said after rolling the window down.

Avery leaned onto the door poking her head through the window space, smiling, "After that, I don't want to go back to being just friends."

With a nod Kellen put his car in reverse. Avery stepped back and let him back out of the driveway before she waved to him. She walked back into the house and flopped onto the couch with a smile on her face. Shortly after doing so, the door opened and shut.

"Avery! If I didn't know and better, I'd say you looksmitten." Lux's voiced sounded from near her.

Avery looked over at her sister as blush rose to her cheeks once more.

Lux saw the blush, "No way. What did you guys do?"

Avery gave her sister a look, "We just kissed. Twice."

"TWICE! Get out."

"It was just two kisses!"

"Yeah but, that means he kissed you back!"

A few weeks later the school year ended for Henry and Lux. They were now up and coming Sophomores. He trio spent a lot of time working on making a plan. They had pretty much figured out they had to find Isaac. The only thing was what they didn't know. Isaac had a feeling Henry knew some of what he did. So Isaac gave himself a fake name to be out in public. He was in a way, hiding from Henry.

"So, you said you give all your operations names. What are we going to call this one?" Lux's asked from her spot on the couch. She had her whole body upside down, feet where her head should be and vise versa.

Henry shrugged, "Well, the first one, the one that started it all, I called Operation Mom. I was of course by myself at that time, looking for Emma. The second one, when Emma was in town, was trying to get her to break the curse. I called that Operation Cobra. Then the next one was trying to find the author and get him to write my mom, Regina, a happy ending. That one isn't quiet complete. That one is called Operation Mongoose."

"Then how about we call this one Operation Heroes?" Avery said walking out of the kitchen, "I mean your first one was Operation Mom. The next two were animals, Cobra and Mongoose."

Henry thought about it. Then he smiled, "I like it."

"So, when we find this Isaac dude, what's going to happen with Neal?" Lux asks, "I mean, when we save everyone how are Snow White and Prince Charming going to get their some back?"

"It's risky, a few things could go wrong. What if we take him with us? That way however it happens he'd be with us. No one could keep him away from his family then," Avery suggested sitting down on the couch next to her sister.

"That shouldn't be too hard, Neal doesn't understand much but he knows I'm family and the others aren't. One of us would pretty much be on baby duty the whole time," Henry states.

 **Again, MUHAHAHAHAHA! So yes for all of you that have seen all of season 4, don't judge I know some people that are still behind, yes I used Regina's lines between Avery and Lux. It felt to good to not add that in. I did it mainly because I had to prove Avery was Regina's kid. Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think!**


	7. Operation Sophomore Year

**So, the main reason I am posting chapters so regularly is because I will be in college in about two weeks. That will mean the chapters may be posted less frequently. Disclaimer is in chapter one.**

Chapter seven

 **Our World**

 **Late December 2015**

It had been almost a year since his family was sent into an alternate reality. Every time they came up with something they seemed further away from saving his, and Avery's, family. Avery still hadn't told Henry about the page she found. She didn't want him venturing off from the main goal. Lux wasn't even fully informed about what the page held.

Henry was stuck at the Lester's for Christmas. The Kennedy sisters went to New York to visit with Family. He kept in touch with Lix over the break. Lux would tell Henry about her sister's late night phone calls to Kellen.

"She doesn't do a lot of the cute couple things, which is good. I couldn't see her play arguing over who should hang up first," Lux had said one evening.

Neal was growing up. He was able to talk in full, there word, sentences. He could walk fine as well. Since he was almost reaching two though, he was saying "No" to almost everything. Henry knew the Lester's were in for a treat.

 **March 2016**

Henry was sitting at the Kennedy's place. Avery had just gotten up to go get something. Henry and Lux were just sitting around. Some how, he still wasn't sure how, Henry had convinced the Lester's to let him take Neal with him over to the Kennedy's. Neal was talking to Lux. Most of it she couldn't understand either because he said gibberish or the way he said the word she just couldn't understand, so Lux was going off his face and his tone so she knew when to nod and when to shake her head.

After a little while Avery was heading down the stairs from her room with something in her hands. A knock sounded at the door.

"Lux can you get that?" Avery said from the hall.

Lux got up and told Neal and Henry she'd be right back. She walked to the door. There stood her sister's boyfriend, Kellen Bradley. Lux let Kellen in. Avery had just set her stuff down, it was the box of her things, when she looked up to ask who was at the door.

"Kellen!" Avery exclaimed and ran into his arms.

"Wow, I haven't seen anyone this happy since my moms started dating," Henry said from the couch.

Kellen looked over Avery's head confused, "his moms aren't dating each other. Ones his birth mom and the other is his adopted mom," Lux explained.

Kellen nodded.

"Not that I'm not glad, but what are you doing here, don't you have classes?" Avery asked as her and Kellen sat on the couch.

"No, it's my spring break. I wanted to come over and see you since I couldn't during Christmas," Kellen said stretching out, "Whatcha guys doing?"

Avery looked between her sister and Kellen, "Is he worthy?"

Henry was about to answer when Kellen picked up _Heroes and Villains l_ ooking at it. He looked at the others, "This guy was just at my school last week. Doing some sort of writers seminar or something. Talking about this book being a passion project for a long time and crap like that. He is a dweeb. It was obvious no one really liked him as a kid."

"What?" The trio asked in unison. They had been so close to Isaac then and they had no idea.

"Yeah, he said something about making a sequel to this one."

The trio shared a look. They all knew what that meant. If he wrote a sequel it would be no use in looking at this book anymore. Their fates would be sealed and everything they had been working on would be a waste.

"So, anyway what are you guys up to?"

Neal walked over and looked at Kellen. Then he smiled and started talking. Kellen looked at Avery, who laughed, "Just go with it. As long as you look like your paying attention he will be okay. That's Neal by the way."

A few days later Henry was sitting at the Lester's house watching Neal when Madeline walked into the living room and gave a fake gasp.

"OMG! Henry is here and not with his girlfriend!" She teased.

"She's not my girlfriend," Henry said looking over at her.

Madeline and Henry had gotten quite close over the past year. They spent homework time studying and helping each other with subjects they didn't understand. Henry was glad they got a long. Henry didn't even talk to Mr. And Mrs. Lester anymore. He knew they thought he was crazy and so he refused to talk to them.

"Hey, Neal," Madeline smiled at the toddler.

"Hi, Mady!" Neal said cheerfully Madeline didn't care what Neal called her, she knew he couldn't say her full name.

Henry smiled while watching Neal. Madeline walked out of the living room leaving the two where they were. Neal tried to pull himself up to sit with Henry but he hadn't quite gotten the strength to pull himself up. Henry helped him up and noticed Neal was looking up at him.

"What's up buddy?"

"I see momma?"

Henry smiled and pulled the photos out with his phone as well. He turned on the camera and started recording. Neal looked at the camera and smiled showing his few teeth that have grown in.

"Neal can you tell Mommy, Daddy, and Sissy you love them?" Henry asked

Neal leaned towards the phone and kissed the camera part before smiling. Henry cleaned the phone off before putting the camera back on Neal. Neal looked at the pictures. He looked back at the camera. He showed Henry the pictures.

"I wove Momma!" He said kissing the picture, "I wove Emma!" He kissed her picture next, "I wove Daddy!" Kissing that picture. Then Neal looked at Henry, "I wove Heny!" Standing up Neal plants a sloppy kiss on Henry's cheek.

"I love you too, Neal," Henry says kissing the child's head before shut the camera off.

The next week was boring. He couldn't do much with Lux or Avery. Henry had noticed Lux's absences, Lux was never absent, so he was a little worried. After school that's day he stopped by the girls house to check and make sure they were okay. When he knocked a very pale Avery answered the door. She had bags under her eyes, dry lips and about three thick winter blankets wrapped around her flannel pajamas and the girl was shivering. She was squinting to try and see who was at the door.

"Wow, Avery you look terrible," Henry commented.

Avery chuckled which turned into a cough, "Hey Henry, Lux is in her room sleeping, you really shouldn't be here. Kellen got us sick. He got the flu, came over to visit two weeks ago then called me last week and told me he was sick, Lux and I had already been exposed."

"I'm sorry. I did get Lux's class work for her though," he said handing Avery the papers with the class work.

Avery smiled, "Thanks, I would invite you in but I don't want Neal or anyone else in you house to catch this."

"It's okay, tell Lux I stopped by and I hope you two feel better soon," Henry said with a smile.

"Thanks Henry," Avery said before shutting the door.

Avery grabbed the glasses off the counter in the kitchen. She usually wore contacts. She hated glasses. She had only had to start wearing them in middle school. She wore glasses for three years then in High school she was able to wear contacts. She had taken them off to answer the door. She hated when people even saw her wearing them. So that week Henry say in class bored. Of course he still payed attention but school didn't feel the same without his friend there. Everyday he would go to Lux's teachers and ask for that days assignments. Each day he would the. Drive over and drop off the assignments. Some days Avery would answer other times Lux would. The week after that Lux was back to school at they continued to use their weekends to work on an plan.

 **hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! The only thing I have to say is that the finale chapter has a treat. I'm not gonna tell you if its good or bad though because then it's no fun! MUAHAHA! My question is and leave your thoughts in the comments below, should I do a chapter focused on Emma being trapped in the book? Remember the Author made it where she remembered everything but couldn't do anything about it. Also should Kellen be worthy? If you have other suggestions please leave those in the comments below as well! Until next time! BYE! XD**


	8. Operation Almost Summer

Chapter eight

 **The Enchanted Forest**

 **Many Years ago**

 _Young Thaddeus was raised by his mother. His father abandoned them when he was born. His father was a drunk and a scam artist anyway. The man could barely keep himself fed, he couldn't feed two extra mouths. Thaddeus was a good boy in his younger years. He always behaved and would accompany his mother at the market whenever their crops were ready. Little did he know just how much of a coward his father truly was. Thaddeus even got a new father early on in his life so he wasn't completely fatherless. Or so he thought._

 **Present Day**

After Kellen had told the trio about Isaac's visit, they began working feverishly to get a hold of solid information for them to find him. Henry was using any spare moment coming u with a plan. Avery and Lux were digging into Isaac's information. They found out he was alive in the 1950s though by '55 he was no longer selling television. He had just disappeared. When Kellen had given the information Avery had gotten side tracked and never got around to revealing the truth to Henry and her sister.

Avery checked one last time in the mirror. A knock sounded on the door. Avery smiled and opened the door revealing her boyfriend. Stepping aside Avery let Kellen in. She headed to the stairs and called up to her sister.

"Lux, I'm leaving. Don't answer the door for anyone. No boys over, Henry included."

"I know. I know. Just go on your date!" Lux hollered from her room.

Avery rolled her eyes with a smile, "Don't stay up to late. I'll be back late."

"Just go, already!"

Avery turned and grabbed her purse. Linking her hand with Kellen's, Avery walked out of the house locking the door. Kellen walked her over to the passenger side and opened the door for her. Once they both were in the car, Kellen started backing out of the driveway. Lux watched the car go down the street. She pulled out her phone and called Henry. They started sharing information they had gathered for the Operation.

 _Everything changed for Thaddeus around six years old. The new father he got didn't want anything to do with the boy. His mother spent less and less time with him too. His mother and step father had a baby within the first year of them being married. This baby took Thaddeus's mother from the young boy. She didn't die it was just, this new baby brought happiness young Thad couldn't. This was how young Thad spent the rest of his youth. He ended up living in the shadows of his half siblings. He felt like nothing more than a slave. He hated his half siblings. He slept in the barn, with the animals, because there was no room for him in the house._

"So, what's this thing you are helping your sister and her friend with?" Kellen asked mid meal. There was a reason that he had taken Avery out. It wasn't because it was their one year. They had actually done that a few days early. Really all they did was spend the day doing nothing.

"It's nothing. Some school project they have. I'm having fun helping them and both of them really like the project."

After dinner Kellen then drove Avery to a small club in town. From the passenger seat Avery looked over at him. He chuckled and got out of the car first to get the door for her once more.

"A club, Kellen, really?"

"No complaining, this is one hell of a way to celebrate your birthday. It's not everyday that you turn twenty-one," he said with a cheeky grin. Avery looked at him, hands on hips. He leaned down and kissed her, "Don't be like that."

"You make me feel old. It's bad enough that Lux started driving."

Kellen led her into the building keeping one hand on her at all times. Avery was trying to take in all the noises, lights, and smells all at once. The music was so loud, Avery was almost certain the walls were shaking.

 _By eighteen Thaddeus was a person everyone in town talked about. He was the happy little boy that suddenly went cold. Some said it was because he found out his father was a coward, others said it was because his true love died. Neither of course were true. Thad didn't even believe in true love. He packed his things and left. This of course caused rumor to spread that he died and that no one cared to look for him so the wolves got him. Thaddeus became nothing more than a story to the town._

 _Many years passed. The dark haired man traveled for years trying to find where he was meant to be. He became somewhat of a nomad. Finally the man found his answer. A sorcerer with the hunger for bargains. Thaddeus searched for this man. One day early in the morning, the sorcerer appeared._

 _"Word in the forest is, a nomad is looking for me!" The man said appearing out of thin air making Thad jump. The reaction made the gold man laugh in a high pitch way._

 _"Are you-?" Thad began_

 _Rolling the R the gold many introduced himself, "Rumplestiltskin!" The man added a bow as well, "What is it I can do for you, Dearie?"_

 _"I was wondering if you had the ability to give me a place that I belong?"_

 _"So long as no one is forced to love you, I can do just that," the golden man said. With a puff of smoke a contract unrolled in his hand, "All you have to do, Dearie, is sign your name."_

 _Thaddeus took the quill the man was offering, "What is you price?"_

 _"I'll collect my payment when you've settled in," the golden man added with another laugh, "_ _I must warn you, though. All magic comes with a price,"_ _Thad skimmed over the contract before signing on the line._

Avery stumbled into the house at two in the morning. Kellen was behind her as drunk as she was. Lux was still awake. She was glad she was. Storming down the stairs Lux walked past her sister and straight to Kellen.

"What the hell, Kellen! Did you drive back here?!" Lux pushed the wasted male.

"Relax, Luxie," he said, "We were only an hour away. I was fine to drive that much."

Lux slapped him, "I can not believe you. Get out, I don't care what happens to you! Drive yourself home! And stay away from my sister!"

"There's no need to get mad, I'll take you out partying when you turn twenty-one," Kellen said in a put out way. Once the male had left the house Lux helped Avery to her room.

By the time Lux got Avery to bed she was exhausted, " _Note to self appreciate what Avery does for me._ " She thought to herself before crashing in the soft round chair that was in the corner of Avery's room.

 _As soon as the ink was on the contract Thaddeus was sent to a place underground. Confused he looked around. What he saw would terrify any child. Bones. Human bones were in the walls, were torches, anything that you could think of was made out of human bones. Two skeletons in guard uniforms, the uniforms were torn and bloody looking like bugs had gotten to them as well, stood as guards on either side of the throne, also made out of bones._

 _"Where am I?" Thaddeus asked aloud._

 _"Where you wanted to be, Dearie!" Rumplestiltskin said cheerfully behind him, "This is the Underworld, this is where people go when they die!" The man laughed._

 _"I didn't ask to be sent to Hell!" exclaimed Thad._

 _"Technically, you did. You wished to go to a place where you belong," Rumple explained, "It just so happened that this is where you belong. I hear they are looking for a lord to rule over the dead!"_

 _"Okay, name your price!" Thad snapped_

 _"Oh, that. You see your price is you living down here. I can't have you running amok all over the Enchanted Forest warning people. The terms are quite simple. You stay here, collect your dead! You see you are someone that could potentially mess up my plan!"_

 _The golden man disappeared. Thad turned around and found the two skeletons bowing to him. Thaddeus smiled a wicked smile as he approached the throne. Sitting on the seat of bones Thad declared,"I shall no longer be known as Thaddeus the wanderer, from this point on I shall be called Hades, King of the Underworld!"_

Avery awoke when the light shines through the window and onto her eyes. It made the headache worse. She pulled a pillow over her eyes. As she laid there she tried to remember what she did the night before. If she tried to think past dinner he head started pounding once more. She heard a door open and close before someone walked over to her. The person sighed, drawing the curtains closed. Avery lifted the pillow slightly and saw Lux.

"Why are you still here? Don't you have school?" Avery asked in a sleepy voice.

"Three day weekend," Lux replied, she held out her hand, "Here, this will help with the headache."

Avery held out her hand. Lux dropped the aspirin in Avery's hand. Avery sat up and looked around. Lux handed her a glass of water. Avery took the aspirin. Lux sat on the side of the bed looking at her older sister.

"What time did I get in last night?"

"You mean what time did you stumble in with your drunk boyfriend? About two in the morning."

"I don't even really remember past dinner."

"Well, from what I could understand, you two went to a club, and you were drinking like a pro. Shots and all that and you lost your first game of beer pong."

"Kellen didn't drive me home, did he?"

"Yes he did. He was drunk off his rocker as well," Lux said, "He told me he was fine. I yelled at him, slapped him, and told him to stay away from you."

Avery nodded with a chuckle, "You don't have to take care of me today."

"To late. I called into your job told them not to give you anyone today because you were sick."

Avery smiled before getting up to start her day.

 **The Underworld**

 **Late 2013**

 _Hadeswas sitting on his throne. Everyday was an average sort of thing. He made his way to different realms to collect the dead. Though today he didn't go to the realm without magic. He sat am waited in his throne room. He knew the two that were joining him today and he was ready to welcome them. They appeared a second between each other. Both men looked around. The dark haired man watched the two for a moment._

 _"Welcome. I bet you regret that deal we made some many years ago now, Rumplestiltskin. I'm so glad the great Peter Pan could also join me. You see I have been waiting for you two to join the rest of the dead here," Hades said with both men staring at him, "In my centuries of being down here I learn things. Like my true lineage. How much cowardice blood flows through my veins. I also understand why you made that deal, you were afraid you would never get to your son if I was around. There was a slight chance you me messing it up by meeting someone. Well, guess what, you gave me more freedom than you had thought with this deal," he said getting sidetracked. Getting back on track he continued, "I now have my entire family here, except of course my dear nephew, Bealfire. Now all my half siblings and in-laws are here. Under my rule and the only way for them to get out is magic. And in the Underworld I control all magic," with the wave of his hand Hades sends both men away to wander through the Underworld with whatever punishment Hades had seen fit for each person._

 **Hey guys! Yup, that's right I brought Hades in as a new villain! Now, I want to do two things. First, thank you horsechick27 for helping me come up with something for this chapter. Second, everyone else, there is a box at the bottom of the page for you to leave feedback for me. Please use it. I want to know if you like it, don't like it, or even if you have an idea for something I could do!**


	9. Operation Waiting Game

Chapter Nine

June moved by slowly. No new leads on the Operation or any clues. Though Lux had told Kellen to stay away, Avery talked to him about it, they didn't break up, they just talked and set boundaries. Avery was about as hopeless as Henry. The trio were sitting around doing nothing. Avery suddenly jumped up and headed up that stairs grabbing her papers once more. She came back down. The two teens looked up when she sat back down. She spread out the adoption papers and newspaper clippings.

"Look at these," she said, more towards Henry then Lux.

Henry scrunched his eyebrows together, "This article looks kind of like Emma's the date is different and it's slightly different."

Avery just nodded.

"Wait? Is this you? I didn't know you were adopted," Henry said looking at Avery.

"Yes, most people don't notice," Avery said with a small smile.

"Show him the other thing!" Lux said excitedly.

"I'm getting to that," Avery said calming her sister down. She then pulled out the other page, "This showed up in my binder shortly after our parents died."

Henry grabbed the page and looked at it closely, "Is this, my mom and Robin?"

Avery nodded as he flipped through the book and finds the same page number.

"This doesn't make any sense. This is the page where she enacted the curse."

"I'm not sure how it is completely possible either. I don't even know how I'm still sitting here," Avery agreed.

Henry's head shoots up and looks at her, "You're the baby?"

Avery nodded, "It's the only thing that makes sense. Somehow I was sent here and I ended up on the road."

"You do kind of look like them, thinking about it," Henry mused looking to her.

The trio continued working on the plan for how to get to Isaac and have everyone there. Henry had to work on getting the Lester's to let him take Neal "shopping" for a day. A two year old wouldn't want to go shopping and he knew that. He just had to figure something out. It was summer time so neither teen had to worry about school. If all of this worked both Kennedy girls would stay in Storybrooke. So, Avery made a note to quit. Of course she would have to give Kellen an explanation and invite him to come with them to Storybrooke after this whole ordeal was over.

Hades was out and about, he would pop in on random houses to see if he needed to watch any for upcoming deaths. He did all kinds of things though. That was one thing Rumplestiltskin hadn't realized. Being lord on the Underworld, Hades could travel to any realm he wanted whenever he wanted. One limitation however, no going back in time. Most of the dead people did care about time travel. Some of the dead do ask if he can go back and kill someone sooner so their life wasn't as miserable. Even if he wanted to he couldn't. All though Hades was frozen in his Twenty-five year old body he still had fun changing his appearance. Once a soul leaves its vessel, the person is dead. Hades can then enter the vessel making all the people around him think the person is still alive.

That was one of his favorite pastimes. Sometimes in the mundane worlds his magic didn't work so well and he couldn't take over a vessel. Other times it was super easy. He had also cloned the person in a way. He can fool others into thinking he was one person even when that person was still alive. At the time Hades remained invisible while he listened to Avery, Lux, and Henry plan something. Of course all of them were blind to the intruder in the house. At least he thought so until the oldest, a dark haired, brown eyed, female, Avery suddenly looked up and tensed.

"What is it, Av?" The reddish brown haired, freckled, other female, Lux asked.

The dark haired female shook her head, "It's nothing."

"Avery Hood, that kind of sounds like a band. Since you are my moms daughter, do you have magic?" The male, Henry, asked.

"I wouldn't sway a band, a stage name, maybe. The point is, it sounds badass.I don't know, although I never really tried."

"When we go to Storybrooke you could try. Magic is there."

About six months ago Avery became Neal's babysitter. This gave the Lester's ability to go to work. Avery was able to get less hours because she was being payed to watch Neal. At two and a half he was a bit of a handful, nothing Avery couldn't handle though. She had fun watching him. One day she did however see her connection to him. She was Neal's step aunt. She chuckled at that seeing how simple her tie was to everyone where Henry was just about related to half of the entire town.

 _Avery was in a dark place, it smelled of rotten everything and dirt. There was a distinct buzzing which she thought were flies. It was cold, this gave Avery goosebumps. As her eyes adjusted she could just make out se shapes._

 _"Hello? Anyone there?" She asked, only to have her echo reply._

 _She started walking carefully. Her hands were out trying to find a wall. She shuffled her feet to feel any sudden dips in the ground. She could hear something getting louder at a slow rate._

 _"_ _ **Hello, Avery Hood,"**_ _a voice sounded from all around her._

 _"Where am I?"_

 _"_ _ **The underworld of course!**_ _" The voice said as a man in his mid-twenties early thirties appeared in front of her scaring her, "_ _ **BOO!"**_

 _The man, who had facial hair and dark hair that was long enough to use gel with, was leaning against the wall. He looked at her before doing something. Light lit up the room. It was empty which surprised Avery._

 _"_ _ **You get used to the smell and noises,**_ _" the man said dismissively._

 _"Why am I here?"_

 _"_ _ **Well my dear, Miss Hood,**_ _" the man began, "_ _ **I wanted to meet you technically, before your time is up. You don't have much longer. Of course the nice thing to do would tell you how much longer. Alas, I am Hades, and I love watching people scramble to clean up any messes that may still be there.**_ _" With that the man disappeared from where he had appeared._

Avery woke up suddenly. She looked around. Her clock read 4 AM. She tried to fall back asleep but she couldn't. Little did the she know that the dream was not just a dream but an actual meeting with the lord of the Underworld.

 **So sorry it took so long. This past weekend was busy. Anyway so this chapter is up. Any ideas what Hades is really doing? Let me know what you think! XD**


End file.
